Undercover with You
by Utterly uttered
Summary: Still new to the RPD, Jill has to endure the injustice of pretending to be married to a man she doesn't even like, in a place she'd rather not be. Chris meanwhile, is finding that maybe there is more to Jill than meets the eye. C/J , AU RE-UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

Re: uploaded. Unfortunately I was having issues with my account so I decided to try a new one. The site itself doesn't seem to like me.

I just love Chris and Jill together and have wanted to write this story for a long time. Let me know if I should continue. I just wanted to try it out on you guys and promise the chapter will be longer next time.

* * *

The entire mess had started with a summons to the Chief's office.

Jill Valentine should have known this wasn't going to be her day. Living so close to the station should have made it easy to get to work on time. Jill being Jill though, somehow still found a way to be late most every day. It was leaving quite a negative mark on her record.

She cursed when the announcement was made, realizing it was her the man wanted to see. Yep, this wasn't her day.

As she exited the S.T.A.R.S. office she could hear the none to discrete laughter of her fellow coworkers from behind her. _Bastards_.

Turning the corner she found the appropriately labeled door. CHIEF BRIAN IRONS was written in large black letters, making the door seem all the more menacing. Still she managed a short, yet firm knock.

"Come in," answered a gruff voice that had a layer of sliminess to it that made her shiver.

Brian Irons, a man so obviously twisted and full of corruption. Jill often wondered how someone like him could make it into the Raccoon City Police Department, much less become its Chief Officer. Although Jill was still fairly new to the force, she could think of a few more deserving of the title who would undoubtedly have done a hell of a lot better job.

Political bullshit wasn't her forte so she graciously left it to the professionals.

Putting on her well earned poker face, Jill entered the office. She was struck by the rather pungent odor the man seemed to excrete, which was multiplied tenfold in the small, stuffy room. She resisted the urge to gag.

The Chief himself was stuffed looking uncomfortably tight at his desk, not an unusual place for him to be. The man wasn't known for his great physique and Jill pitied his badly strained chair that squealed in pain every time the man so much as breathed.

"Bout time you showed up Valentine," he said, with a snarl, "When I call you to my office I mean now, not whenever you goddamn feel like it!"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," the reply was automatic and certainly not sincere. The grubby man could go to hell for all she cared.

"Yes see that it doesn't," he said, with only slightly less venom. "Now that your both here we can begin, I'm already late for my lunch as it is."

He threw a handful of stale looking candy into his mouth.

_Both?  
_

Sure enough standing at her right was a man she'd become accustomed to seeing almost every day. Christopher Redfield.

_God I'm losing it_.

Under normal circumstances, Jill would have been alert and aware of her surroundings. Years of living with a convicted felon for a father had taught her that. Today she hadn't even realized there was anyone else in the room aside from her and Irons. At only twenty four, she was too young to already be losing her touch.

Chris looked like he was trying hard to not laugh at the entrance she'd just made. She wanted to tell him in the kindest of terms to go screw himself but wasn't given the chance.

There was a loud clearing of phlegm from Irons. Having finished his snack, Jill guessed he was now ready for them. Which everyone knew was how he operated. On his own time. It wasn't as if she _had_ a pile of paperwork that was calling her name or anything. Nope she had all the time in the world. He leaned forward positioning almost all his girth on the groaning desk.

"I'm gonna be frank with you both. You've got yourselves a new assignment. Now I'll be the first to admit you weren't my original choice." He seemed to direct this entirely at Chris, who only looked amused.

_Irons Not wanting to send boyscout Redfield on a mission what a surprise.__  
_

"But it seems Captain Wesker has requested it be you two and no one else. It's not really something worth arguing about so I gave it the go ahead."

He shrugged his massive shoulders, punctuating the point of obviously not giving a damn, "Anyways this will require you both familiarizing yourselves with this place." He held up a pamphlet plastered with pictures of rather expensive looking homes, "Shadow Pines. Seems there's some suspicious behavior taking place there."

Jill opened her mouth in protest but Irons stopped her with a raised hand," I know this isn't your normal kind of work but things have been pretty slow round here. Mostly though we have reason to believe that some kind of drug paraphernalia and labs may be involved."

For it being so suspicious, Irons was pretty nonchalant, raising Jill's own suspicions.

"In a fancy housing community like that?" Chris asked, more for the sake of being a wise ass than actual doubt. Jill knew he liked to get a rise out of Irons, one of the (many) reasons the large man couldn't stand him. Irons seemed to see through the facade and while he flared his bulbous nose dangerously he didn't reply to the obvious badgering.

Jill had a feeling he was leaving something important out, "What do you mean by familiarize?"

Irons gave her a look that asked _are you a moron?_. "I mean know every goddamn thing there is to know about the place," he slammed the pamphlet on the desk. "And then decide where you want to put the flower pots, Valentine, cause you're gonna be living there," he sneered.

Jill's stomach dropped. No way. This was not what she'd signed up for. Undercover work was for detectives.

"You will be briefed fully by Captain Wesker. Keep in mind that if either of you jeopardize this mission in any way, you will be terminated," the smile he wore while saying this was one of unbridled pleasure, "You are dismissed and," he added with no true feeling, "Good luck."

Jill felt frozen to the floor and it took her legs a moment to respond. When she found the strength she none to gently kicked Chris' shin. Then apologized for her clumsiness.

* * *

Wesker was waiting for them when they returned.

Apparently he found the mission to be of great importance, which surprised Jill. Things like this usually flew under the man's radar being sent to departments with more expendable man power. Pulling S.T.A.R.S. members to do menial group police/detective work was not the norm. Being able to work search and rescue was one of the things that has drawn her to the job in the first place. That and it kept her out of the big house.

Wesker handed them both folders filled with information explaining that they would be stationed at Shadow Pines under aliases. Reading over the the first few pages sent Jill into shock. No freaking way. Reading further, the feeling of shock quickly escalated to anger.

Unlike Chris, her selection wasn't because she proved any real use to the mission. Being the lone female in their division, she was an obligatory choice. Meaning she was the only one who could play the part of Nancy Miller. Wife to one mister Mark Miller. She was a pretty addition or at best simply backup for Chris.

She read over the pages again and was madder even still.

Chancing a quick glance at her new partner, Jill was mortified to see not an ounce of shock was present on Chris' face. Reading calmly through through each page, he seemed more bored then anything...which only pissed her off more.

Did no one see the injustice of this at all?

"Sir I don't think..." she began.

"It's already been arranged Jill," Weskers voice was flat and left no room for argument, "You may not believe it but you're more important to this mission than you think."

Jill wondered if she should be bothered by the fact that the man somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking didn't faze her at all. Along with those sunglasses he refused to remove Albert Wesker was in and of himself a man shrouded in mystery.

In any case there really was not point in even trying. She had no doubt the man would simply suspend her until she agreed and Jill had no desire to live off ramen noodles or resort to burning cardboard because she couldn't pay the heating bill.

"I trust you both will be packed and ready by tomorrow. You leave at 0700 hours. Don't be late," Jill swore he glanced at her when saying this but with those shaded eyes it was hard to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Onto Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews guys.  
_

* * *

Jill left the office in quite a state that night.

Her comrades decided after a couple lousy jokes and a tragic mishap involving a stapler, to leave her be. Jill hadn't been aiming for him, but poor Brad had to be sent home early. Though she should have, Jill couldn't bring herself to feel bad for him. He had an unnaturally large head that was bound to get in the way at some point in his life.

She let herself into the darkness of her apartment, only remembering the keys still hanging from the lock after she'd closed the door. Opening it once more she cursed, causing an old man and his two grandchildren out for a stroll to give her an applauded look.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she asked, before slamming the door.

Leaning against the door frame, she took a moment to take several deep breaths before flicking on the light. The report hit the counter with a thud before she threw her keys, missing the intended bowl yet not caring enough to retrieve them. She then tossed off her signature beret and ran a hand through her hair. It was a bad case of hat hair and glad she had no where to be. Or anyone to impress.

Jill couldn't remember the last time she'd been shopping so the refrigerator was in a sad state and she was left eating from a tub of frostbitten ice cream that was sure to add five pounds to her ass.

Flicking on the television, she spent the rest of the night watching cheap infomercials in an attempt to clear her mind. Hours droned on. She knew it was getting late when she started considering the persuasive salesmanship of the overly made up host, on a collection of coins she didn't collect and had no use for. Then the world became a fog as she unintentionally dozed off.

Several hours later, she awoke with a start. She glanced at the clock and was relieved to find she had awoken about five minuets earlier than was needed. As much as she wanted to use these precious moments to get some more shut eye, she knew it was in her best interests to use the time for packing. Something she hated with a passion.

After a nice hot shower, she proceeded to stuff anything she could find that was washed and for the most part intact, in a old bag her father had left behind. She didn't even want to know all the illegal artifacts it had been used to smuggle in on any number of his many escapades.

Being that Jill was limited in how many boxes she had opened since the move months ago, her selection was slim and, she admitted, pretty unattractive. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She even found the time to enjoy a small breakfast consisting of a bagel and some coffee. Her eyes kept returning to the file left discarded on the counter. The whole situation still steamed her but she was starting to accept there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe after it was over she'd find a less sexist vocation, like _construction_ _work_.

It was a good thing she didn't own anything that risked dying in her absence. One less worry she was glad to not have. The idea of leaving her apartment empty for an indecisive amount of time though, was another matter. She had called the landlord to let him know the circumstances. She hoped she'd been persuasive enough that the old Italian man would watch over the place.

Everything was ready and packed in the car. Jill was feeling accomplished. All signs pointed towards an early arrival at the station. Her day was getting off to a good start, which was to her a good sign.

Then she turned the ignition and...nothing happened. Puzzled, she tried again and was met once again with dead air. A third, forth, and fifth time proved useless as well.

A moment passed before she felt the reality sink in. She wanted to put her head through the windshield in outrage.

_So much for being early_ she thought pulling out her phone to call the towing company.

* * *

Chris Redfield drummed his hands on his desk, attempting to stifle an oncoming yawn. Goddamn was it early and on a Saturday too.

He couldn't help but watch the clock and wonder just how late Jill would be. Bets made on her lateness down to the exact second had become a sort of game between him and the guys. More often than not winning Chris at least ten bucks a pop. It was no secret that time management was not one of Valentine's strong suits and as the only woman on the squad, she was constantly teased about it.

Not meaning that Chris himself was all that punctual, having acquired more than a few tardies to his own name. Right now though, he was earlier than both Wesker and Jill. If he wasn't so damn tired, he'd be quite proud of himself.

Ten minuets went by before it was officially seven ten. There was still no sign of Wesker and Chris was starting to get irritated. Ignoring the bright red sign painted on the wall, he lit up his last cigarette. It gave Chris no small satisfaction to know Chief Irons would have had his ass, were he here. Somehow it made the nicotine rush all the more sweeter.

Then the door crashed open behind him. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Jill. Wesker would take off his sunglasses and die his hair purple before making an entrance like that.

She was mumbling and ranting something violent, before throwing a large duffel bag on her desk. After she seemed to realize that Wesker wasn't there she addressed Chris, "Where's the Captain?"

He shrugged, taking note of the ever present beret Jill insisted on wearing, even in her civilian clothes. Either she was disillusioned to the fact that the thing was sexy or she just didn't care. Which was a shame as Chris was sure she looked better without it. With her baggy jeans and t-shirt, she may as well have still been in her uniform.

"Great," she muttered, before taking a seat, "Just great."

"I would suggest a clock Miss Valentine."

Jill turned to him, a dark shadow in her eyes, " And I would suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, _Mr Redfield_." she snapped.

Well she was rather touchy this morning. He held his tongue on asking who had pissed in her cheerios that morning. He had to spend what he figured to be a long time with this woman and didn't want to start anything.

"And could you put that disgusting thing out? Some of us are trying to breathe."

Then again..."Have you ever heard the expression you catch more bees with honey than garlic?" he asked.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not trying to catch bees now isn't it?" She said, pulling at a piece of string on her abysmal shirt. "And it's vinegar."

Chris blinked, "What is?"

She sighed in irritation, "It's you catch more flies with honey than _vinegar_. If you're going to share your infinite wisdom with the rest of us, at least get it right."

"Garlic, vinegar. Same thing." he said, tossing his hand side to side, "It's a stupid saying anyways."

Jill gave a strangled laugh in disbelief, "Then why did you say it?"

Shrugging, he butted out the remains of his cigarette. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

She floundered for a minuet, as if not knowing what to think, "God you're aggravating." she mumbled.

Chris wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. "Feelings mutual sweetheart." he said with a drawl.

She flushed, looking like a scolded child, "Why don't you just go back to whatever it was you were doing and leave me alone."

"Gladly," he said.

_"So glad to see you two getting on so well."_

Both Chris and Jill whipped their heads to the rooms entrance. Wesker stood at the door, stoic as ever. He didn't look amused or displeased he just looked like Wesker. Blank. He was also twenty minuets late.

"Bout time," Chris said. He worked out a crick in his neck as if to prove how long he'd been sitting there waiting for them both.

"Christopher, I believe you know the rules on smoking," Wesker said, inclining a fraction towards the no smoking sign.

"Not sure I know what you mean sir," Chris said with a smirk. Jill looked at him in a mixture of disgust and awe, applauded that he would speak to their Captain in such a way.

Wesker made a hitched sound in his throat but nothing further. "Follow me." he commanded.

* * *

He led them outside, towards an SUV of some kind. Jill wasn't big on mechanics but the thing made Chris light up like the forth of July so it must have been special in some way she couldn't see. Wesker halted, causing his two followers to collide with one another. They jumped away from the contact as if burned.

Wesker turned his shaded eyes on them.

"I have to stress the importance of being hidden yet aware of your surroundings. As far as anyone else is concerned you are two well off newlyweds with more money than brains. We are not entirely sure how large of a threat this place will be for you."

Chris stopped him," Hold on a sec, isn't this a simple drug bust?"

"Perhaps," Wesker dry monotone supplied, "but I doubt it."

"Sir, what does that mean?" Jill asked.

"It means Jill, that you two have to prepare for whatever may me lurking in Shadow Pines. Be it drugs, or something else."

Now even more confused, Jill was unfortunately not able to inquire any further.

Wesker handed a stack of papers to Chris. The top being a map that Jill doubted he could even read.

"Inside you'll find information on your neighbors, their homes, and the complete history on Shadow Pines."

"Homework?" Chris asked.

"I suggest you study it." Wesker said then gesturing to the vehicle, "Your supplies are already in the car. Please use them with caution. Do not under any means use deadly force unless it is absolutely necessary. I'm sure Irons wouldn't want to clean up any unneeded messes."

"Nah that would mean he'd actually have to do something." Chris quipped.

Wesker's lip twitched, Jill figured it was suppose to be something akin to a smile. If there was one man Wesker hated with his whole being it was Iron's.

"All the other communication devices and equipment is already stationed throughout the house, discreetly of course. Memorize the floor layout and then properly discard of the document."

Chris raised a brow, looking down at the pile in his hands as if it were going to bite him. "I'm guessing it's one of these?" he asked rifling through them.

"An astute observation."

_Agreed_, Jill thought chewing at her bottom lip to stop any comment from escaping. Which was by no means an easy task. Sometimes other peoples stupidity brought out the worst in her.

Then in a slight bout of insanity, Wesker handed Redfield the keys to the monstrous vehicle. Jill protested in silence but Wesker turned to observe her like he'd heard her anyways. She swore that he was smiling but that would just be crazy.

* * *

_He's driving too damn fast_

That was all Jill could process on the drive to her new home. She refused to acknowledge the fact that it was in actuality their new home. Anything personalizing her to the maniac behind the wheel was something she'd rather avoid.

_Does he even have a license?_

Her life flashed before her eyes. It was a sad, pathetic life and she honestly that she was going to die with it. If not from the actual carwreck than a brain aneurysm from stress. Neither was a good way to go.

Her white knuckled, deathlike grip on the seat's armrest caused Chris to look over and laugh.

"Keep your eyes on the road." she commanded.

"Relax,' he said, ignoring yet another stop sign with practiced ease.

"You know that sign wasn't a suggestion." Jill was afraid her teeth would crack from the pressure she was putting on them.

"Did you see any cars?"

"That's no the point."

"Really? I kind of thought it was."

"If you don't slow down and start driving like a sane person we are pulling this car right over and I'm driving."

The threat made Chris laugh as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Jill wanted to smack him.

"Wow," he said, after catching his breath, "You've got the nagging wife thing down pact."

"I'm serious, if you don't slow down now you're going to kill us both."

"No I'm not."

The vehicle ground to a screeching halt that sent her flying forward. She was only stopped from flying through the windshield by her seat-belt.

"Because we're here."

* * *

**_You want more or no?_**


End file.
